Imaginary Girlfriend
by Goombario Jr
Summary: Timmy was always a lonely boy, and just starting High School didn't make things better. That is, until a certain dream made his life change forever. Rated T for Language and Sexual Situations. RATING MAY CHANGE!
1. The Make Believe Goth

Foster's: Imaginary Girlfriend

DISCLAIMER: Everything Foster's-related belongs to CN, and whoever else created/uses the show.

Chapter One: The Make-Believe Goth

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"See ya, Steven!"

"Later, Timmy!"

A Teenage boy sighed as he headed down a long, cracked sidewalk. Tim (Or Timmy as he was commonly called) was now a freshman in High School, but it wasn't as glamorous as his older siblings had made it seem. His brothers and sisters had all shared fascinating stories about the four years they had at this school - Any story Tim could share involved his head stuck in a toilet or his body wedged into a locker.

"Mom, I'm home!"

The door slammed as he entered the apartment - It was just himself and his Mother now. One of his older brothers had just recently moved out, leaving the two alone to fend for themselves. Luckily, his mother had a high-paying job, so he wasn't forced to look for work. After a pause of silent, he headed into the kitchen to look for the woman.

"Mom? Mom, are you home?"

Silence. He started to worry a little - After all, she was always home before he was. But just as he reached for the phone to call her, he noticed a paper on the table next to it:

"Went out shopping, won't be back until late. Don't burn the house down."

Timmy smiled as he placed the paper back down - He had a whole afternoon alone! What to do … Junk food? Inappropriate TV? Or just laze around on the Internet like he usually did?

All three sounded good.

After 2 trips to the kitchen (and one to his room to fetch his DVD stash and laptop,) the boy was plopped down on the couch, smirking as he flipped on the TV, starting up one of his various Hentai DVDs while taking a bite of greasy, delicious chicken. Multiple noises came from his laptop, telling him a large amount of people were sending him messages.

"This is fucking heaven."

(A few hours later …)

The DVD was on the main menu still from not being active after finishing, the food was cold, and the laptop was in hibernate mode. Timmy had fallen into a deep sleep, most likely after getting so full of chicken and liquid-sugar, also called soda. This wasn't a good sleep though, as he was having one of his usual bad dreams:

It was after school, in the hallway - His locker door slammed shut as he gathered his backpack, turning to leave the building. As he headed down the corridor, he saw many groups of people, all talking very happily - cliques, groups, whatever you wanted to call them, but they were really just friends. Friends he didn't have.

This had always bothered him - He did have a few: Steven, Joel, and even Mike (who was a complete ass at times,) but they were still people he could talk to. But these kids had both genders in their circles - Timmy could never gather the courage to even smile at a girl, let alone have a conversation. He wasn't quite sure of his 'type' of girl, but two of the 'cliques' had at least one that made him blush.

From the Preps - Mindy. She was a total bitch to everyone she met, but this girl's chest could be a damn floatation device. She always gave him a glare any time their eyes met, but it's not like he was looking at her face to begin with.

The Goths gave him Rachel - This girl was the DEFINITION of Darkness. Her hair was a deep purple, her face practically gray from so much make-up - She wore knee-high black boots, and purple and black striped stockings (or knee-high socks,) and for some reason that just made him melt.

But of course, each girl had their own special rejection line, just for him.

"Get away from me, you fucking nerd." Was Mindy's favorite.

"Piss off." Rachel seemed to reserve that one for whenever he was near.

But the girls made him shiver just the same, although he knew nothing would ever come of it.

This bad dream wasn't exactly scary, it was just a mental downer - He'd always wake up feeling depressed and lonely. It's not like he was hideously ugly (There were times where he thought he looked pretty good, actually) but for some reason the ladies just didn't go for him. It was just about time for the dream to end, but something was different this time - He kept hearing this voice out of nowhere, and it was … Feminine?

"Wake up, Timothy. Wake up or I'll force you awake."

The boy's eyes slowly opened as he sat up - A strange figure was standing over him. She was around his height, with deep purple hair and pale skin, with very sexy deep green eyes. Looking down showed she had curves to die for, and one of the biggest racks he'd ever seen … In fact, this girl looked just like a hybrid of Mindy and Rachel!

Timmy rubbed his eyes as he lay back down.

"I hate double dreams …" As his eyes closed once more, something grabbed his arm and jerked him from the couch, right to his feet. He shook his head to regain himself, looking at the girl in front of him. His face stayed red, although he had no clue who this girl was, and he was way too nervous to ask. But the strange part was - Why was this extremely hot girl in his home?

"I'm not a dream, Timothy. My name is Julia." The girl said, no feeling in her voice … Which was extremely sexy to Timmy, since he did love the Goth look, and … Apparently the voice tone. "Please, stop blushing. It's very awkward."

The boy stayed absolutely silent, just staring at the girl. After a few moments of her blank gaze, he finally gained the courage to open his mouth.

"Who … Who are you?" He asked, the girl's lips curving into a makeshift smile. She moved closer, leaning her forehead against his and looking into the boy's blue eyes.

"I told you, Timothy. My name is Julia, and … I'm your Imaginary Friend."

OKAY, PAUSE.

Timmy was silent, one eyebrow raised. What the hell did she mean 'Imaginary Friend'? He was in High School! Someone his age didn't need an Imaginary Friend!

"I'm … 16, I really don't need an Imaginary Friend, I have a few real ones." He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. The girl moved even closer to him, grabbing his arms and pulling him close.

"Who said just 'Friend', Timothy …" She replied, that smile turning into a smirk as she pressed her lips against his, holding the boy still for a few moments. "I can also play Girlfriend, you know."

Timmy's lips were stained slightly purple from the girl's lipstick, his face as red as fire. He had no clue what to say, and he felt like he was about to faint.

PAUSE just ONE more time!

"Imaginary 'Girlfriend'? That sounds even MORE pathetic!" He said, hoping his being so negative wouldn't somehow make the girl disappear. She giggled, her eyes locking with his once more.

"Okay then … I think I can convince you." Julia said, taking the boy's hand and pushing him down on the couch behind him. She smiled at the boy's red face as she sat next to him. She took the boy's hand, moving it up and placing it on her chest. Timmy started shaking, the male in him making him squeeze the fleshy orb hidden by the girl's shirt.

"… What did I do to deserve this?" He said, ignoring how lame that sounded.

"You're my creator, Timothy … I came because you were lonely and were longing for a girlfriend. You imagined me in that dream you just had a few minutes ago." She smiled, looking down at the boy's squeezing hand. "Now, do you think this is enough to make you like me?"

"Y-Yeah, this works …" He replied, pulling back to give her a full look. She had a purple sweater on, with a black skirt and knee-high boots, with purple and black stripped socks. So she must've been made up of Mindy's body and Rachel's appearance … Not bad! "And … What's with this 'Timothy' thing?" He asked, looking a little annoyed with it.

"I just like calling my … Rather handsome creator … By his proper name." She said, moving her hand up and tickling under his chin, nuzzling his cheek. She may have looked Goth, but she definitely was a little more affectionate than the Gothic Stereotype. Her face quickly turned from the smile to her first expression - The blank stare, her smile now back to that emotionless frown. "Is that a problem?" Okay, so maybe she WAS still pretty Gothic.

"N-No, that's fine. I swear." He said, trying to make her happy again. Her smile returned as she gave him a tight hug, followed by a quick kiss on the lips, making the boy's lips even more purple.

"Good, Timothy … This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I've always wanted to do an Original-Character fic, and Foster's seemed like a good thing to do. I have many, many ideas for this.

This may change to a higher rating, so be sure to keep checking if you decide to keep watch of this.


	2. Tiffany

Chapter Two: Tiffany

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's time to wake up, Timothy. Please wake or I'll have to get the toaster again."

"I'm up!"

It had been a day since Julia appeared, and it still was hard to believe. She was more-than-willing to be Timmy's girlfriend, or "Creative Lover" as she had said before. The boy still got nervous when their eyes met - her dark green eyes looking seductively into his blue eyes, and she'd always lick her lips to tease him.

"Good morning, are you hungry?" Julia asked, giving him a small smile as she grabbed his arm and yanked him from bed, almost slamming him into a wall. His eyes grew wide as he was moved, finally pausing to rub his eyes. He wasn't exactly hungry at all - He never had time for breakfast before School, and …

Wait a second …

It's MONDAY!

"Oh damn it, I'm gonna be late!" Timmy said, grabbing the clock from his nightstand and seeing 7:58 AM in the window. "I'm supposed to be at the Bus Stop by now! It leaves in two minutes!" He tossed the clock back to the stand, frantically opening his drawers and closet to find a shirt and what he hoped were clean jeans. Julia just stood in the doorway, watching him with a very amused expression.

"Hm, this is rather … Cute." She said, watching her creator panic as he practically jumped around his room to prepare himself. She turned, leaving him to his problem. Timmy didn't even notice she had been there as he grabbed his backpack from the floor, running down the hallway and heading for the door.

"Seven fifty nine, if I can just run faster than the speed of sound, I should be able to make it." He thought out loud, reaching out to grab the door handle, which moved on its own. His eyes widened as he came to a total halt - First he thinks up a girlfriend, and now the place is haunted - Just lovely.

The door slowly opened, revealing Julia standing in the doorway. She grabbed Timmy's arm, yanking him close.

"Have a nice day, my love." Before he could reply, she forced him close and planted her lips to his, giving him a deep, passionate kiss. As she pulled away, she put a lunchbox's handle into his hand, and a piece of Toast in the other. "There's your breakfast and lunch. I'll see you later." She smiled, kissing his cheek. He just stared at her, his face totally red. "Run Timothy, you have school to attend." She said, motioning him to leave. He nodded, turning and running down the sidewalk as fast as possible.

As he made his way to the Bus Stop sign, many things ran through Timmy's mind - For one, what just happened was AWESOME - He could get used to that little goodbye every morning. But still, something else was bothering him about Julia - What made him imagine her? Was he really so lonely and pathetic that he had to 'invent' a girlfriend? He just shrugged it off as he reached the corner, smiling at the other people waiting. It took him a moment to look at himself, seeing the bread and box in his hands.

"Hey, toast!"

(Later that day …)

"Timmy … Timmy? Timmy!" A tall, rather overweight woman was bent over a desk, seeing Timmy sleeping soundly. She slammed her fist down, causing the boy to practically jump.

"I didn't do anything!" He said in protest, the people around him laughing softly.

"Do not sleep during my class, young man!" She yelled, glaring at him as she headed back to the front of the room. "Okay class, we'll have a new student joining us today." Timmy froze at her words, millions of things running through his head.

"If Julia walks up I am gonna just shoot myself." He thought, reaching into his pocket for an invisible gun. Instead of his Gothic figment of his imagination, a blonde girl about his height walked up next to the woman.

"Class, meet our new friend Tiffany. She's just moved into the city. I hope you'll all make her feel welcome."

"Yes, Teacher!" All of the students replied, not using the woman's name for some odd reason.

"Ms. Tiffany, please take a seat next to Tim over there - Lord knows the boy needs at least one female near him." The woman scowled, pointing in Timmy's direction. The boy sighed, mumbling under his breath.

"If you only knew, you fat bitch …"

As the girl made her way into the desk next to him, Timmy immediately turned away from her as she gave one of the friendliest smiles ever.

"It's Timmy, right? I've heard a few things about you." She said, still being ignored by the boy. He just made a grunt in reply, not turning around.

"Like what?" He quietly asked, his eyes moving towards her slightly. She giggled, waving her hand.

"Nothing bad, just a few … Things. That's all." She said. Timmy was about to face her, but was stopped by a loud ring - The final bell of the day. Timmy quickly gathered his books and dashed out the door, hoping he wouldn't have to see this girl for quite a while … Or at least until tomorrow.

Opening his locker was always a chore (since the Janitor found it funny to change the combination whenever he was drunk,) so after about twenty minutes of random numbers, the door finally opened. He grabbed his lunchbox, backpack, and slammed the door as he made his way down the hallway. Surprisingly, the lunch Julia made for him wasn't too bad, although it was immature - A PB&J sandwich, a child-size box of Apple Juice, and a small piece of paper with "I love you" written at least 20 times in very small handwriting.

(After the Bus home …)

The front door slowly opened, Timmy making his way inside. Seeing Tiffany had made the day awkward, and all he wanted to do was take a nap. But deep down, he knew this was impossible as he had a little problem. A Gothic problem.

"I've been waiting, my dear." Julia walked into the room, grabbing him and pulling him into a long kiss, causing his face to turn red as usual. She smiled as she broke the kiss, looking at him. "Have a nice day?" She lead him to the couch, pushing him down and sitting next to him, laying her head in his lap. Timmy blushed, beginning to run his fingers through her dark purple hair (He knew it was what she wanted.)

"Well … Something happened today. It was a little ... Awkward."

The imaginary girl sat up, looking very concerned.

"Awkward? Please explain, my love."

Timmy sighed, telling the story of Tiffany's arrival into class, and the awkward situation that happened afterward. As the tale finished, Julia's eyes were both wide and full of anger.

"So there's some blonde bimbo try to cut in on MY romance life, hm?" She said, clenching her fists. Timmy shook his head, looking nervous.

"No-no! There's nothing going on, I swear! You're my girlfriend, Julia!" He said, sighing. It was times like this he was glad the girl was around - It was cute that she was so protective, and he could almost call himself her boyfriend. Almost. He stood, taking the girl's hand and pulling her up with him. "Come on, I'll prove it. Let's go out for dinner somewhere."

Julia blushed for the first time ever, looking down at their connected hands, then looking back up into the boy's eyes.

"You're actually taking me on a date?" She asked, leaning in close and giving him the most seductive look she could. Timmy gulped, nodding. Was this really a good idea?

It didn't really matter either way.

"Yeah, I am. It'll be fun." He said, Julia now pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you, Timothy." She said, nuzzling his cheek.

"Yeah …" He said, returning the hug.

"You too, Julia."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

This was very short because I was running low on ideas, but 3 will be much longer and much better, promise.


	3. The Moon and a Milkshake

Chapter Three: The Moon and a Milkshake

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You two behave now!"

"Okay, Mom!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Timmy's Mom was leaving for the night to meet up with yet another man she had met through online dating. After the divorce, the place was kind of lonely without Timmy's Dad around.

And as for meeting Julia, Timmy's Mom was perfectly fine it, which surprised him to no extent. She was actually very happy to have a daughter-figure in the home, and Julia was happy that she was accepted into the household.

The door slammed shut, and the two were left alone. Timmy plopped on the couch and flipped the TV on, flipping through the channels. Cartoons, News, some commercial about a Foster Home for something … Nothing good was on. Julia sat down next to him, rubbing against him and kissing his cheek.

"Come on, Timothy … Let's have fun …" She said, smirking at him. Timmy jumped back a little, his eyes getting wide.

"Er … T-That's okay, I'm fine without." He said, although he would love to do something with the girl. Julia's look went from seductive to disappointed as she moved away from him, looking away.

"Fine … But the offer is always open." She said, giving him a grin that showed a fanged tooth. Timmy blushed, turning to the TV and making sure his eyes didn't travel. The girl slowly ran her hand up his leg, smirking at him and cuddling up close as the nervousness made him start changing the TV channel at the speed of sound - He wasn't even paying attention to the picture box anymore, Julia was making him way too uneasy.

"So, we have all night … What do you wanna do, my love?" Julia asked, looking up at him. Timmy shrugged, looking back at her.

"I'm not sure … I don't have much money, so …" He was paused by Julia moving up even closer, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a long, deep kiss … But this was different.

Timmy expected this embrace to only last a few moments, but this surprised him - He felt her tongue enter his mouth. Part of his brain told him to pull away, but the male in him obviously took over, as his tongue moved with hers, the two now in a passionate kiss. He lost all control as he felt himself wrap his arms around the girl, pulling her even closer to him as their kiss continued.

After a good few minutes, Julia finally pulled away, a wide smile on her face.

"I knew I would get a good kiss at some point …" She said, nuzzling the boy's cheek. Timmy looked away, his face redder than ever before. He couldn't believe what he had just did - Wasn't he the nervous type? Was being with Julia giving him THIS much confidence? The Gothic girl hugged him, running a finger down his chest. "I love you, Timothy …" She said, looking up at him.

"I … L-Love you too, Julie." He said. Julia looked up, surprised.

"Julie? Hm … I like that!" She said, nuzzling his cheek once more. "Start calling me that, Timothy. I like Julie … It's a fun name." She said, smiling. Timmy nodded, holding her close.

"Okay then, Julie …" He looked outside, seeing the streetlights were beginning to turn on, the moon beginning to appear in the night sky. "Would you like to go on a walk?" He asked, the girl practically leaping from his lap.

"I'd love to." She said, walking to the door and opening it. Timmy blinked, looking at her as he walked closer.

"Ladies' first?" He said, motioning outside. Julie shook her head.

"No … You, please. The handsome ones go first." She said, making Timmy go slightly red. He shrugged, walking outside, Julie soon catching up and grabbing his hand, their fingers twirled together in the hand-hold.

The crickets chirped as the fireflies made the night beautiful as the two walked through the city streets. Timmy was surprised at the fact that no one else was out, it being only 8, but he just ignored it. He was enjoying this time with his girlfriend, and he didn't really like being disturbed. He shivered a bit as he saw Julie grab his arm, leaning against him as the two kept walking.

"Timothy … Let's go to the park." She said, nuzzling his shoulder. The boy nodded, continuing forward.

(A few minutes later …)

The two looked into each others' eyes as they sat in the soft grass, their hands in each others' as the moon shined on them, making Julie's eyes even more beautiful. The girl leaned in to kiss him, but Timmy put a finger to her lips, which surprised her.

"In a moment." He said, smiling. "Let's just enjoy the sight." He said. The two leaned against each other as they looked into the night sky, seeing a bat fly above them, almost seeming like it was going for the Moon.

"Timothy, I love you." Julie said, looking into the boy's eyes. He smiled, hugging her close.

"I love you too, Julie. I'm so glad you came into my life." He replied, the girl now snuggling close to him.

"Let's go home … I'm sleepy." She said, standing up with him following. He nodded, taking her hand.

"Alright, but let's do one thing first."

(A small shop in town …)

The two were sitting at a small table in front of a building, one large cup in front of them - The two were sharing large milkshake, with 2 straws. It was like something out of a cheesy animated movie, but neither of them really cared. It was an actual date, and the two were happy.

"This has been one of the best nights ever ... And this Milkshake thing is just delicious." Julie said, looking at the boy. Timmy nodded, standing and removing his straw from the cup.

"You can have the rest, I'm full … Are you ready to head home?" He asked, seeing her eyelids were drooping. The girl nodded, standing and grabbing his hand, as usual.

"Alright … As long as I can sleep in your bed tonight."

"I told you that that isn't really appropriate, Julie."

"And I told you that I really don't care."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another short, but at least it was romantic!

Hopefully I have some female readers that'll like it.


End file.
